Ennard
Ennard is the climax antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It'' is an animatronic created from the parts and personalities of all the other animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World. Ennard's ultimate goal is to take the protagonist's identity, in order to escape the restaurant without being noticed. History Ennard was created on the 5th night of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental from the remains of the other animatronics that were sent to the scooping room. It appears that the personalities of the animatronics take turns in assuming control of Ennard. Ballora apparently controls Ennard when Circus Baby is guiding the protagonist toward the scooping room. However, Baby herself seems to be the dominant personality of Ennard. It's also impiled that Afton's daughter is also apart of Baby/Ennard due to Baby having her eyes and mentioned hearing her in her head. On the fifth night, if the protagonist follows Baby's instructions but hasn't finished Baby's minigame, Ennard appears to him through the scooping room window, waiting for the scooping process to be over. It then assimilates with the protagonist's body, seeing it's eyes through his. In the Custom Night mini games, it's revealed that while Ennard was inside of it, the protagonist's body was starting to decay and eventually forced Ennard out of it in pieces. Soon after, the protagonist comes back to life, with Ennard, still in pieces, watching from within the sewers. If the protagonist decides to not follow Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter a secret room and Ennard will try and pursue the protagonist. Circus Baby speaks through Ennard as it tries to get inside the room, needing the protagonist to escape the facility. It is unable to understand why the protagonist doesn't want to help. It then starts speaking in the voice of Afton's daughter (Implying that it thinks the protagonist is William Afton, and hinting that William's daughter became apart of Baby, and by extension, Ennard). If the protagonist survives the night, Ennard appears in the protagonist's home while he is watching television. What happened after that is unknown, though it is presumed that Ennard killed the protagonist from there. Gallery UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard without it's clown mask Ennard's full appearance.PNG|Ennard as it appears in the secret room IMG_6382.PNG|Ennard successful defeat by getting throwing up by Purple Guy Trivia *Ennard's appearance resembles The Marionette and Mangle from FNAF 2. With that being said, Ennard's role is very similar to The Puppet, being the ringleader of the animatronics or rather in Ennard's case their combined form. *Like Mangle, Funtime Foxy and Lolbit its gender is unknown. Considering it's a fusion of all the funtime animatronics and possibly Afton's daughter it's possible that considers itself evolved beyond genders. ** However, it could be a female since it does have Baby's voice. ** However, this might not be true since it does have a masculine look. *It's implied that Afton's daughter is now apart of Ennard due to Baby constantly mentioning her and having devoured her and gaining her eyes. *While using Baby's Voice to manipulate the technician, Ennard is also voiced by Heather Masters. *A theory is that Ennard was once another animatronic in Circus Baby's Pizza World, as the former lead, but was scrapped and used for parts instead, and the mask was his original face. Hence "there's a little of me in every body" 'referencing back to how he was used for parts and thus the animatronics are acting up because there are pieces of him inside them allowing Ennard to control them hence '"don't hold it against us", he wanted to escape by rebuilding his body via getting the animatronics scooped by the other technicians so he can gain access to his parts then, manipulate you into getting scooped so he can escape, this would possibly make him the true mastermind in the end, though this theory is debatable. Category:Contradictory Category:Wrathful Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed Object Category:Enigmatic Category:Tragic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-beings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Karma Houdini